


Love Isn't Logical (Hanahaki Disease)

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Near Death Experiences, TW: Blood, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Logan discovers that he is in love with Remus after he starts coughing up flowers.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Love Isn't Logical (Hanahaki Disease)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic like this, so please don't judge me too harshly for this.   
> warnings: blood, near death experience

Logan looked down at the flower petals he had just spit out. Bright green petals. What were they doing in his mouth? He gagged a little as more flowers came up, forcing him into a coughing fit. Logan rushed to the nearest wastebasket and spit out more bright green flowers. Where were these petals coming from? 

Once Logan had stopped coughing, he made his way over to his desk and opened up his laptop. He did a quick google search, and it took less than ten minutes to find out what was happening to him. 

“Hanahaki disease,” Logan read out loud to the empty room. “A disease that allows for flowers to grow in a person’s lungs if they suffer from unrequited love. The only way to be cured is to confess your feelings to your love and for them return the affection. Otherwise, the sick person dies.” Logan stared at the screen, taken aback from this strange disease. Logan had never expected such a unique and interesting concept to be real, yet his trash was full of petals.

But who was Logan in love with? Logan thought back about what he was thinking about when he first started coughing up petals. Logan did a quick review of his thoughts. He had thought about what Thomas was going to cook for dinner, how Thomas needed to call Joan so that he could schedule a work meeting. He had thought about how Gavin was coming over this weekend, and he had thought about what Remus had done just a few days ago. 

Remus. Was Logan actually in love with Remus? Suddenly, Logan started coughing again, more floor petals coming up, this time, mixed with a small amount of blood. Pain racked Logan’s chest as he continued to cough up more bloody flowers. 

Logan stopped coughing, and began to clean up the bloody mess of petals. Why did it start now, and how did Logan get it? The logical side had so many questions that he wanted answers for, but he didn’t know where to start looking. 

He decided to go to Patton, since he was the side in charge of Thomas’ emotions, he might be able to help Logan understand his own emotions. 

Logan walked into Patton’s room, focusing completely on his journey, in hopes that he wouldn’t start coughing up flowers again.

“Hey Logan, what’s up?” Patton asked when Logan knocked on the door.

“I need to ask you some things,” Logan said, sitting on Patton’s bed.

“You coming to ask me things? Well this is exciting!” Patton said, sitting next to Logic. 

“Patton, focus,” Logan said. Patton nodded and stopped talking, waiting for Logan to ask his questions.

“Patton, you’re in charge of Thomas’ emotional core, are you not?” Logan began. 

“Last I checked, I am!” Patton replied.

“Then maybe you can help me with a problem of emotions. You see, it has come to my attention that I may be in love with someone, but I don’t really understand why. Love isn’t logical, as I see it. So, how do I go about being in love?” 

Patton laughed. “Logan, you don’t ‘go about being in love,’ you just are! Of course love isn’t logical, it’s about emotions and putting others first. You can’t reason your way out of emotions.” 

“That isn’t the answer I wanted to hear,” Logan admitted. 

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Patton asked, nudging Logan with his shoulder.

Logan sighed. “I think it’s Remus.” 

* * *

As much as Logan tried to not think of the Duke, now that he had identified his emotions, they were much stronger, demanding much more attention. Which meant more coughing fits and more bloody flowers.

Logan’s coughing fits had become much more powerful, drawing up more blood each time. Logan had made Patton promise to keep his pining for Remus, and his illness, a secret. At least, until Logan could find a way to cure himself, without having to go through the process of emotionally opening himself up. 

It was becoming harder for Logan to hide his condition from the other sides, but he did his best. He started using skin toned makeup to hide the paleness of his skin, and to hide the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He didn’t show up as much for their little spats, afraid that he’d have another coughing fit in front of the other sides.

“Logan, you should just admit that you love him, it’s better than dying,” Patton begged, after helping Logan clean up from another coughing fit. 

“I’ll be fine,” Logan said, walking into the living room as if nothing had happened.

What Logan didn’t expect to find was Remus, stripped down to his boxers, laying on the couch and watching some murder mystery. 

“Hey Logie!” Remus shouted, waving excitedly at the logical side. Logan turned right around on his heels and ran back into his room, barely reaching the trash before he started coughing up more blood-soaked flower petals. He started to choke on the flowers in his throat, barely noticing Patton, who was leaning next to him, trying to help him as much as possible. 

“Please Logan, you’re getting worse. What will happen to Thomas if you die?” Patton asked, playing to Logan’s weaknesses. Logan knew that if he left, Thomas’ whole life would be thrown into disarray. 

“Maybe I should just get it over with, I don’t know why I’m acting all anxious, that’s Virgil’s job,” Logan said, having finally stopped choking. 

“Just go out there and get yourself a man! Even if I don’t understand what exactly draws you to him, I think you two would be adorable!” Patton rubbed Logan’s back, doing his best to be supportive. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow, after I feel relaxed from a full night of sleep. Sleep is important, especially when a person is sick,” Logan said, headed to his bed and sinking into the covers. 

“If you say so,” Patton said, turning off the lights and leaving the room.

* * *

Logan woke up, coughing his lungs out, his chest feeling like it was being stabbed a million times over from the inside. He tried to call for Patton, but movement made his pain worse. 

He started to cry, the pain was too much for him. His sobs grew louder as he laid there, unable to move. He heard his door slam open, but he didn’t look up to see who it was.

“Logan, can you hear me?” Roman asked, kneeling next to Logan’s bed. 

Logan barely nodded, not wanting to move for fear of being in more pain. 

“Does anybody know what’s wrong with Logan?” Virgil asked from somewhere in Logan’s room. Logan was in too much pain to fully pay attention to the people gathered in his room. 

“Patton knows something,” Logan heard Janus say. “I can tell.” 

“Patton, tell us what’s going on with Logan!” Virgil said.

“I can’t! He made me promise not to say anything!” Patton said, his voice full of fear, clearly on the verge of crying. 

“If you don’t tell us, Logan will die. Is that what you want Patton?” Janus asked, his voice calm and controlled. 

Logan heard Patton sigh. “He has Hanahaki disease.” 

“The disease that is caused by love?” Roman asked. “Who does he love? If he tells them and they love him back, he’s cured!” 

“The words have to come from Logan, do you think he’s able to talk right now?” Virgil asked. 

“He’ll have to if he wants to survive,” Janus said. “Logan, we need you to tell us who it is.”

“Remus, I need Remus,” the words were barely able to come out of Logan’s mouth, as he choked on more blood and flowers. 

“Go get Remus, quickly,” Janus said, sending Virgil. 

Logan waited a few minutes, coughing up more blood and flowers every second.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes when he heard Remus right next to his face.

“Are you okay LoLo?” Logan couldn’t help but smile.

“Does he look okay?” Virgil asked.

“Remus,” Logan said, trying to reach for the dark creative side’s hand but not finding it. “Remus, I love you. A lot.” He went into another fit of coughing. He felt like his head was spinning, the room fading away from him. He closed his eyes and let a sense of peace wash over him. Was he dying? He assumed that was what was happening. 

Suddenly, he was ripped away from his sense of peace and slumber. He felt himself being pulled forward, and helt someone’s lips on his, kissing him roughly. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was filled with more passion from the other person than Logan thought could have existed. 

Logan let out a small whine when the other person pulled away. He opened his eyes to see that it was Remus who had kissed him, and Roman who had pulled his twin away. 

“He needs to breathe,” Roman said, holding his brother back.

“Oh shut up, why can’t you leave?” Remus asked, shoving his brother off of him. “Logan and I were having a moment, no go.” He pointed to the door and watched as the other sides slowly filed out. 

Logan was still in pain, but it wasn’t as strong and he could move again. The pain was more of a lingering memory, rather than the pain he had experienced only a few moments ago. 

“You only had to say ‘I love you’ back, you know this, correct?” Logan asked as Remus started to play with his hair. 

“Yeah, I know. But I’ve been dying to do that for so long, and I panicked. But, I love you Logan. No dying please, unless I’m the one that kills you of course. Then you can die all I want, because at least I know that you can come back to me.” Remus crawled into bed besides Logan.

“I still don’t understand the science and logic behind being in love. The reasoning behind it continues to elude me and-” Logan was cut off by Remus planting another kiss on his mouth. 

“Oh shut up nerdy wolverine. Love isn’t logical, get used to it.” 

“So I have been told.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody!   
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic, it was a lot of fun to write!   
> I've never written a hanahaki disease fic before, but I recently started reading one and I wanted to at least try writing one, for fun. I hope it was okay.   
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!  
> Turtle :)


End file.
